Addicted
by Dave1321
Summary: Rachel Berry es adicta. Ella sabe que una vez que salga de esas cuatro paredes, el mundo le recordara su lugar, que era la ultima posición de McKinley High. Pero dentro de ese baño, ella era su sucio secreto. Traducción. One shot.


**Hey! Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios del primer one-shot, me alegra que les guste la idea. Por los momentos empezare con historias cortas y one-shot (la mayoría algo subidas de tono pero sé que les gusta ehh) mientras espero que me den el visto bueno porque no pienso hacer traducciones sin sus debidas autorizaciones.**

 **Historia original: /s/11210886/1/Addicted pueden pasarse y dejarle un fav o algo. Se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Glee le pertenece a Fox y la historia le pertenece a ManuKaikan. Esta es una traducción autorizada.**

* * *

Ella cierra los ojos y se echa hacia atrás hasta que está contra la pared, ese olor embriagador alterando sus sentidos, manos moviéndose por todo su cuerpo casi en cámara lenta, haciéndola temblar. Se estremece, suspirando ante la anticipación y el empuje más hacia la pared, se puede oír una risita cuando la otra chica se inclina sobre ella, hasta quedar mejilla con mejilla, un suave y fantasma aliento sobre la oreja de Rachel.

"Berry..."

"Oh Dios..." Rachel gime.

A ella le encanta, ansía el poder que tiene sobre ella, sin importarle como trataba de sentirse indignada por ser llamada por su apellido. Incapaz de moverse, ella se rinde ante esas manos, dándoles acceso a deslizarse por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su vientre y luego bajando hacia su falda.

Rachel había comenzado a usar faldas todos los días, porque la otra chica piensa que la hacen ver atractiva, y Rachel haría cualquier cosa para hacerla lo suficientemente desesperada como para querer arrancarle la ropa.

"Dime que pensaste en mí anoche." La muchacha susurra al oído, exigiendo. "Dime que has pensado en todas las cosas que te haría si estuviera en la cama contigo... Dímelo, por favor."

Con esos labios alrededor del lóbulo de su oreja mientras le acaricia y ella asiente, Rachel tiene que morderse el interior de su boca para no gemir en voz alta.

"¿Te tocaste? ¿Cómo?" Ella pregunta en voz baja.

Esas manos expertas se movieron hacia abajo, a lo largo de sus muslos, deslizándose bajo la falda de Rachel, y cuando los dedos largos y fríos finalmente llegan a su piel caliente, ella no puede evitar gemir. No sabe si su voz será capaz de pronunciar nada en este momento, sobre todo cuando los dedos llegan a su ingle, burlándose y tentadores, Rachel no contesta.

"¿Cómo?" La chica le pregunta de nuevo. Su cuerpo es empujado contra la pared y puede sentir sus pechos apretados juntos.

"Vamos, Berry, no me hagas rogar." La otra chica se ríe en su oído, la lengua saliendo para trazar el contorno de su oreja de una forma que debería ser ilegal.

"Me toqué..." Rachel dice lentamente. "Pensé en ti y... en tu lengua." Finalmente confiesa.

La otra chica se mueve hacia atrás para poderla mirar a los ojos. "¿Mi lengua?" Arquea una ceja. Rachel asiente, y luego añade: "No puedo dejar de pensar en tu lengua."

La chica cierra sus ojos y su respiración de repente parece ser más complicada que la de Rachel.

"Dios..." Ella susurra, acercándose de nuevo. "Este podría ser el día que te complazca."

Rachel mueve sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y se agarra para apoyarse mientras está siendo cernida de nuevo, labios comienzan besar su cuello, mientras que las manos se mueven a sus caderas.

"He estado pensando en la forma en que puedas saber desde hace semanas..." La chica susurra.

Rachel tragar grueso y reza para que esté hablando en serio, porque ha sido encendida, todo su cuerpo se calienta con el deseo de como esos labios que se burlaban de ella durante meses ahora la están volviendo loca.

Ella mira a esos profundos ojos grandes, en silencio pidiendo permiso, y esos labios... Dios, Rachel ama esos labios, está a punto de tenerlos en donde ella los quería desde hace meses.

"Dilo y lo haré."

Se miran a los ojos por un largo momento. Rachel casi temblando al darse cuenta de tanto poder que tenía mientras el olor de la chica llena sus fosas nasales y el calor de ese cuerpo hace que sea difícil para ella pensar.

Y no, no puede alejar las imágenes de esa cabeza entre sus muslos, al igual que en la fantasía que tenía anoche mientras se tocaba a sí misma hasta correrse en la soledad de su habitación.

"Sí..."

"¿Sí qué, Rachel?"

"Oh, Dios mío," su nombre pronunciado con voz ronca hace su piernas temblar "Lámeme, por favor... Lámeme."

Rachel la oye jadear, haciendo que sea difícil para ella respirar también, pero se detiene, lo único que puede sentir es el aliento caliente sobre su cuello, mientras que aquellos labios trazan un patrón invisible a lo largo de su clavícula y luego su pecho.

Lleva una camisa ligera de hoy, a pesar de que el clima no lo permitiría, porque quería sorprender a la otra y probablemente logró hacerlo. La chica acaricia con su nariz entre sus pechos, oliendo e inhalando su olor para luego gemir en voz baja.

Rachel retiene el aliento cuando siente su movimiento hacia abajo, dando atenciones cuidadosamente a cada centímetro de su abdomen, manos moviéndose en sus caderas, acariciando la piel de su espalda y acercándola más.

Cuando ella mira hacia abajo, de repente se queda sin aliento, esas manos suaves están en los dobladillos de la falda - falda de una manera demasiado corta para la escuela - y la levanta por los lados.

Rachel se inclina contra la pared y trata de controlarse, pero su corazón está martillando en su pecho y la anticipación de lo que va a suceder la congela.

Su falda está finalmente arriba.

Rachel no se ruboriza, ha superado la timidez desde hace mucho tiempo, sobre todo después de lo que pasó durante sus reuniones anteriores en ese mismo cuarto de baño. Ella ni siquiera se sonroja cuando los dedos de la chica se deslizan bajo la cintura de sus bragas, deslizándolas hacia abajo a lo largo de las piernas de Rachel, hasta los pies.

Piernas abiertas por instinto, Rachel presiona sus palmas abiertas contra la pared, esperando con impaciencia lo que le han prometido.

Y finalmente sucede.

Eso es lo último que Rachel se dice a sí misma antes de que una lengua irreverente se hace cargo de su sexo mojado, haciéndola gritar de sorpresa y empujar sus caderas hacia delante con tanta dureza que su cabeza pega la pared.

Tenía los ojos como platos, la sensación de su cuerpo era mucho más de lo que cualquier fantasía podría haberla preparado. Cuando esa lengua recorre los contornos, Rachel deja escapar un grito sin aliento, mordiendo su labio inferior para tratar de mantener silencio.

La boca de la muchacha moviéndose con entusiasmo, haciendo a Rachel rasguñar la pared con las uñas. Ella la siente chupar su clítoris, luego pasar a lo largo de sus labios mientras evita el lugar más sensible, el que suplica por atención.

Rachel se siente como si estuviera siendo torturada por horas, como si la chica disfrutara de los jadeos que su lengua estaba causando. Eventualmente, ella sólo sella sus labios alrededor del clítoris de Rachel y Rachel llega a agarrar algo, cualquier cosa, terminando con los dedos en el cabello de la chica, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que casi se desangra para no gritar.

Sintiendo su mirada en ella, Rachel mira hacia abajo, mirando ese iris que parece estar cavando agujeros en el interior de su alma, mirando hacia ella como si fuera el mejor de los sueños húmedos. Rachel entrecierra los ojos cuando los dedos se envuelven sus muslos, tratando de mantenerla quieta, pero no puede soportar la intensidad de esa mirada y tiene que dejarlo ir y cerrar los ojos.

La chica se encarga de ella mientras Rachel simplemente tira de su pelo como si pudiera conseguir su boca más cerca de lo que ya está. Ella gime cuando un dedo se desliza al lado de esa lengua, por lo que Rachel se siente mucho mejor de lo que nunca pensó que lo haría.

Con esa lengua a lo largo de ella, acercándose, pero nunca va más abajo, provocándola sin darle lo que ella realmente quiere, Rachel apenas puede tragar.

"¡Por favor, por favor!" Ella termina pidiendo sin vergüenza alguna.

Rachel nunca tuvo lo que quería antes, ni siquiera una vez desde que los secretos encuentros en el baño comenzaron. Afortunadamente, ella no tiene que pedirlo dos veces antes de que un dedo empuje dentro, haciéndola arquearse y buscar aire.

"Oh Dios!" Ella grita, tirando del pelo de la chica con dureza.

"¡Shhh Berry! Van a escucharte." La chica advierte.

"No te detengas, por el amor de todo lo que es bueno, no te detengas." Ella pide desesperadamente.

"Tranquilízate entonces." La chica sisea.

"Voy a estar tranquila, por favor no-" Ella se detiene cuando un dedo comienza a moverse dentro de ella.

Esos labios se mueven de nuevo a su clítoris, la mano se mueve más rápido, buscando el lugar perfecto dentro de ella. Rachel descubre esos ojos mirándola otra vez, disfrutando de cada espasmo de su rostro, como si se alimentaran de sus reacciones.

Y cuando Rachel piensa que ya ha tenido suficiente, otro dedo empuja en su interior, su cuerpo sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Ella se arquea, las paredes de su sexo apretando los dedos con energía mientras esos labios nunca salen de su clítoris, ayudándola a construir su orgasmo.

Cuando se corre, Rachel se apoya en la pared, con la respiración pesada y las mejillas calientes. Ella puede sentir esos labios y dedos quitarse y se queda mirando como la otra chica se levanta y limpia su cara. No dicen nada, eso es lo que siempre ha sido entre ellas: mucha pasión, muchas palabras, pero una vez que el fuego se ha extinguido... bueno, todo lo que queda es el silencio frío.

Ella observa mientras la chica se lava las manos y la cara, borrando la prueba de lo que acaba de suceder. Rachel acomoda sus bragas y la falda también, da un tirón a su camisa arrugada.

Antes de que pueda pensar en algo, oye lo pasos rumbo a la puerta y ve a la chica que había estado de rodillas ante ella hace unos momentos desaparecer en los pasillos que estaban por ser llenados de estudiantes.

Rachel se mira en el espejo y se lame los labios secos, tratando de contener su deseo de besar los labios de la otra chica. Ella hace se hace a sí misma ver aceptable, tratando de cubrir cualquier rastro de lo sucedido, desde ropa y lenguaje corporal.

Cuando su rostro vuelve a la normalidad, Rachel se lava y seca, lista para usar su máscara de indiferencia. Cada vez que tiene que hacerlo, Rachel se da cuenta de lo equivocado que es la situación, alguien diría que es enfermizo y ella misma puede ver que lo es.

Nadie con un poco de cordura permitiría a sí mismo ser tratada de esa manera, ser llevada al cuarto de baño como si fuera una cualquiera, dejar que esa chica la tome sin decir una palabra al respecto.

Pero Rachel no puede evitarlo.

Ella es adicta a ella, la forma en que se comporta, la manera en que la trata, su voz, sus ojos y sus labios... Dios, sus labios parecen que fueron pintados en su rostro.

A veces la necesita tanto que ella siente que no puede respirar, como si mirarla o escuchar su voz podría hacerla sentir mejor. Es parte esencial de su vida, de la peor manera tal vez, pero ella está en todos sus pensamientos y sueños.

Ella está tomada por ella, Rachel es muy consciente de eso.

Ella a menudo termina pensando en sí misma como un adicto a las drogas, alguien que sabe que se está haciendo daño a sí misma, pero no pueden evitar la dosis diaria y así es como se siente en este mismo momento. Ella sabe que una vez que salga de esas seguras paredes, el mundo va a recordarle a donde pertenece, que es en la parte inferior de la pirámide social de McKinley High.

Pero dentro de ese baño, esa chica es el pequeño y sucio secreto de Rachel.

Ella coge sus libros y empuja la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, y tan pronto como ella está fuera, el pasillo se llena de estudiantes que se dirigen a la cafetería para el almuerzo. Rachel camina a su casillero, donde su comida vegana está esperando por ella, y mientras camina, ella no se da cuenta de la persona que camina cerca de ella.

"Cuidado, RuPaul."

Esa voz la congela en el medio del pasillo. Rachel mira hacia arriba, siente como se ahoga en un hermoso océano verde. Ella traga y sostiene sus libros a su pecho, mirando a la intimidante animadora.

"Lo siento." Ella sólo dice.

Sus conversaciones son casi nada más eso: Quinn Fabray la insulta y ella se disculpa a pesar de que en realidad no tiene ninguna culpa. Pero ella tiene que hacerlo si quiere sobrevivir. La animadora la mira de arriba abajo, a continuación, sin añadir nada más se aleja, rozando el brazo de Rachel con su propio brazo en el proceso.

Rachel está segura de que nadie más se dio cuenta, nadie lo hace, pero hay un brillo de la pasión en su rostro y en especial en los ojos de Quinn, la única que Rachel llega a ver durante sus reuniones privadas.

Sus devotas - sus compañeras de equipo son realmente sólo chicas que le siguen a todas partes - caminan junto ella, como un perro que sigue un hueso, y Rachel vuelve a su propia caminata, con el rostro iluminado con una sonrisa cegadora.

Ella no se preocupa por ser insultada por Quinn, ni siquiera cuando la hace sentir como basura. Todo es fingido.

La verdad es que Quinn Fabray se sometió a ella y a su relación enferma, al igual que Rachel Berry lo hizo.

Todos los días, a la misma hora, se encuentran en el cuarto de baño y sus insultos se convierten en pasión, palabras que Rachel nunca pronuncia alrededor de cualquier otra persona, de hecho, la sola idea de hacerlo la hace sonrojar.

Son el sucio secreto de la otra, pero no importa, Rachel lo ama de esa manera.

Porque Lucy Quinn Fabray podría poseer la escuela.

Pero Rachel Berry posee a Lucy Quinn Fabray, al menos, una vez al día.


End file.
